Commando Zoey
Commando Zoey is the angry, phyical warrior version of Zoey. Her alter ego first made an appearance in Eat, Puke and Be Wary after Chef pushes her off a cliff and breaks her medallion of Mike. Eat, Puke and Be Wary Zoey recovers quickly, but is traumatized, and then discovers that the amulet Mike had given her did not survive the fall and had broken in half. Zoey finally snaps and screams in a rage, determined to get revenge. She rips off part of her shirt to make a bandanna and puts on war paint that turns into "Commando Zoey," setting all sorts of deadly traps across the woods while fashioning a bow and arrows for herself. Zoey prepares to exact her revenge on Scott and Chef, by becoming "Commando Zoey." Throughout the challenge, Chef continues to stalk the campers, but is repeatedly harassed by Zoey, who is now driven by a maniacal thirst for revenge. Chef tries to shoot her relentlessly, but keeps falling for her traps, realizing that he has pushed her too far. He soon catches up with Lightning and Cameron, only to discover that he had been deceived when he instead finds a mutant raccoon wearing their two tracking collars on its tail, and after shooting it by accident, he is shot in return by the enraged raccoon. Scott is the first person to come near the finish. However, Fang stops him as he runs away. Fang falls into one of Zoey's traps and Scott realizes it wasn't his trap. Chef spots Scott, but is too busy pursuing Zoey, who sets off another trap, which sends a boulder slamming into Scott and rolling him away. As a result, he ends up in a full-body cast and wheelchair. Lightning reaches the flag first and believes he has won, without touching the flag as required. However, as he does a victory dance, he backs right into the flag, with Cameron still on his back, and Cameron wins the challenge. /Commando Zoey! happy to see scott go home]] Scott gets burned by the Toxic Marshmallow. Since Cameron won invincibility, he could not be voted for. At the elimination ceremony, Chef counts up the votes: one vote for Zoey, one for Scott, one for Lightning. Chef then reveals the last vote is for Scott, eliminating him. Scott in the confessional realizes that Zoey had tricked him, but laughs when he believes that his tactics must have rubbed off onto her. Meanwhile, Zoey declares victory over Scott, and Lightning declares war on Cameron for stealing his immunity. Before Chef can hurl Scott from the catapult, Chris finally escapes the outhouse and arrives on his Jetpack so that he can personally fling Scott away, but with his own added touch as revenge for what Scott did to him: Fang arrives, takes back his chipped tooth, and joins Scott in the Hurl of Shame. Chef then gives Chris the quiche that Scott made, which makes him puke. Chris then starts making hurl puns and signs off the episode. The Enchanted Franken-Forest.png Image.jpg